No me faltes nunca
by Silverstation
Summary: Hay cosas que rondan la mente de Kise. Cosas que no lo dejan tranquilo. Sentimientos ocultos que necesitan ser descubiertos.


**Importante**: Kise Ryota y Kasamatsu Yukio no son personajes de mi invención. Pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, pero serán utilizados para esta pequeña o larga historia.

**Advertencias**: Este fic contiene/contendrá Yaoi. Aún no estoy segura si habrá smut (pero lo mas seguro es que sí). Anunciaré conforme vaya continuando la historia.

**Notas**: Este es mi primer fic de la pareja KisexKasamatsu pero es el segundo de manera general. Por lo que pido una disculpa si mi redacción no les parece convincente, si tengo errores ortográficos o los personajes parecen fuera de su papel (OOC).  
Por otro lado, quiero dedicar este proyecto a Mila Chan 3 que es amante de esta pareja y que los dibuja frecuentemente (amo su arte). Espero te guste este primer capítulo *-*

* * *

**I. Confianza.**

El dolor agonizante de la derrota nunca había sido tan vívido como en esta ocasión en que Kise Ryota se ha caído al suelo, mirando a Aomine pasar por su lado y partir con el triunfo en las manos. No es la primera vez, piensa el rubio. No lo es. Porque desde que ha luchado incansablemente por derrotarlo, no lo ha logrado ni una sola vez. Pero eso es algo que Ryota sabe, y oh, cuanto duele..

Duele más que el dolor punzante que recorre sus piernas mientras se mantiene sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha y el rostro empapado en sudor y lágrimas. Los cabellos dorados del chico que cubren sus ojos, no lo dejan ver más allá de su nariz. Pero en su trance más oscuro, aun cuando sigue pensando que es injusto, y siente rabia contra sí mismo, hay alguien llamando su nombre y tendiéndole una mano amable frente a él.

¿Por qué no pudo derrotarlo?

Hizo todo lo que pudo y lo sabe. Pero nunca es suficiente…

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Pregunta aquella voz, en un tono serio pero con un toque gentil. Y la mano sigue esperando por ser tomada, pero Ryota apenas levanta la mirada y observa en silencio a su capitán que parece rodeado de una luz resplandeciente. Tal vez es que está cansado, tal vez es que aún no ha procesado correctamente lo que en esa cancha está sucediendo, o acaba de suceder. Aunque.. espera… he ahí el silbato del árbitro, pidiendo que ambos equipos se alineen y den las gracias por el partido. Pero él realmente no quiere estar ahí, además de que ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie. Intenta apoyarse en los talones y se impulsa hacia arriba pero fracasa vergonzosamente, volviendo a caer de sentón en el suelo.

Se queja por lo bajo y hace una mueca que refleja demasiadas cosas para el buen observador. Se siente cansado, frustrado, impotente y deprimido. Lo han dicho sus lágrimas que descienden silenciosas por sus mejillas. Pero es entonces cuando el de cabellos negros y ojos azules se agacha para tomarlo bajo los brazos y ayudarlo a levantarse. Es en ese momento, en que no se siente tan solo en su derrota. Pero a pesar de todo, los demás nunca serán capaces de comprender el significado que implica para él, haber perdido contra Aomine. Incontables días de entrenamiento, esperando paciente por una posible revancha y una absoluta victoria. Esa que el moreno siempre se lleva despiadadamente cuando ambos se enfrentan.

De pronto se ve lejos del piso, con las rodillas temblando y las plantas de los pies apenas soportando su propio peso. Ese abrazo amable lo rodea y le ayuda a caminar mientras la mano de Kasamatsu se apoya sobre su cabeza y le acaricia despacio los cabellos sin decir una sola palabra. De todas formas no es necesario por el momento. Pues Ryota ya se siente apoyado de alguna manera. Y Kasamatsu le transmite la confianza que necesita para recuperarse psicológicamente de su enorme pérdida.

Cuando ambos equipos hacen reverencia y se retiran para volver a los vestidores, el equipo de Kaijo se demuestra desanimado, pero el capitán siempre estará ahí para recordarles (aunque sea a través de patadas) que nunca deben perder los ánimos. Esto aún no ha terminado.

Sin embargo Ryota nunca sabrá realmente lo que pasó cuando Yukio se quedó a solas. Nunca imaginará siquiera el dolor que oprimió su corazón ni el acongojamiento que lo llevó a romper en llanto de una manera tan lastimera que su garganta quedó adolorida por tanto gruñir y llorar. Pues para Kasamatsu Yukio, este será su último año en el equipo como capitán y como capitán que es, tiene una promesa que cumplir. La Winter cup, debe ser la oportunidad. Y no estará satisfecho hasta no lograr su cometido.

Al final pasan los días, Kise se disculpa frente a Yukio pues se siente culpable de que su equipo haya perdido en ese partido.

* * *

-Sabe Senpai.. –Ryota inicia la conversación, con la mirada distante y la expresión serena, mientras caminan hacia la salida de la preparatoria con los uniformes de la escuela y no los del equipo puestos. La práctica había terminado.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? –Responde Kasamatsu que camina a su lado sujetando el maletín de sus útiles con una mano. Ve pasar a las chicas arremolinadas cerca del portón. Unas esperan a Kise para pedirle autógrafos o fotos, otras simplemente platican mientras esperan a que sus familiares vengan a recogerlas.

-Hay algo que quisiera decirle. ¿Cree que tenga el tiempo suficiente para escucharme? Es importante para mi.. –Murmura, metiendo la mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón porque la otra también está sujetando sus cosas pero por encima del hombro derecho mientras su maletín cuelga por detrás, contra su espalda.

Kise no presta mucha atención a las muchachas que lo observan expectantes e ilusionadas. Él solo se limita a caminar a paso tranquilo por el camino de piedra con el que han decorado el jardín de enfrente de la escuela.

Y es por eso, que ante esa actitud de indiferencia y mirada distante, Yukio se muestra curioso y extrañado, mirándole fijamente mientras caminan.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó? No sé qué es lo que sucede contigo pero claro que tengo tiempo para escucharte. –Responde el capitán con el entrecejo fruncido antes de voltear la mirada hacia otra parte cuando están por atravesar la marea de chicas que siguen murmurando cosas, sonriendo y riendo de una forma tan infantil que a veces lo irrita de una manera incomprensible. Así que pasa de largo porque sabe que ninguna de las que está ahí es su admiradora ¡Y qué buena suerte! Porque así le evitan las molestias y la vergüenza que le consume cuando tiene que tratar con el sexo opuesto.

-Lo sabrá en unos momentos más. Se lo aseguro. Y gracias por tomarse la molestia, senpai. Le debo una. –Responde el rubio, con la expresión renovada y una sonrisa que tiene ese toque alegre que siempre le acompaña. Porque en verdad que necesita distraerse y hablar sobre las cosas que rondan por su mente, aquellas que le aquejan, que lo tienen en dudas y a veces inseguro. Kasamatsu era la persona indicada para eso. Porque con toda la experiencia y la madurez de su persona, tiene puntos extras y contundentes para abrir abiertamente ciertos sentimientos que se han mantenido en su interior, esperando el momento indicado para ser descubiertos.

Mientras, saluda a unas cuantas chicas, viendo como Yukio pasa de largo y se adelanta. Pero el temor de que lo deje atrás lo asalta y es por eso que apresura los pasos, riendo un poco nervioso mientras las chicas suplican que no se vaya pero él les rechaza por ahora, disculpándose y volviendo a retomar el paso junto a su superior. Suspira aliviado y vuelve a reír un poco tonto, sacando la mano de su bolsillo para rascarse la nuca.

-Siempre tan efusivas, ¿no cree senpai?. Creo que un día no saldré vivo de entre todas ellas. Ahahaha.. –Ryota parece apenado, pero Kasamatsu sigue caminando como si nada, mirando a su compañero con el cejo fruncido antes de abrir la boca y responder a sus palabras.

-¿Y qué esperas que te diga, Kise? Eres un modelo. Los modelos siempre están rodeados de gente que los admira y pretende por su belleza. Es algo a lo que deberías estar acostumbrado. –Espeta Kasamatsu, con un leve chasquido de lengua cuando ha vuelto a mirar al frente y sigue caminando. Piensa que ha sonado natural, pues su comentario no tenía ningún otro mensaje subliminal. Pero Kise se lo ha tomado en serio y guarda silencio un par de segundos mientras sonríe de una forma sutil y sensual. Se queda mirando a Yukio que parece no percatarse de la coqueta expresión del mas alto que al final ha comenzado a reír un poco.

-Hahaha, entonces dígame Senpai, ¿cree entonces que soy atractivo y bello? –Amplia la sonrisa, lo mira divertido y ríe entre dientes por lo bajo mientras el otro se cabrea y se voltea para azotarle el maletín contra el estómago, pues cree que el idiota de pelos rubios ha comenzado a hacerse el gracioso y eso a veces le molesta, cuando los comentarios de Kise a veces se pasan de narcisistas.

-¡Solo dije una cuestión general, idiota! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te responda una cosa de esas?! Por algo eres modelo, Kise. Yo qué demonios voy a saber. –Bocifera el capitán, al menos agradeciendo en parte que el estado de ánimo de su compañero haya cambiado. A veces siente que lo prefiere en su estado mas estúpido, a verlo serio, pensativo, decaído, etc. Y solo por eso, sonríe para sus adentros mientras el rubio inclina su cuerpo y abraza su propio estómago por el dolor que le ha causado el golpe que Kasamatsu le dio.

-O-oh, vamos senpai. Solo estaba jugando. C-creo que esta vez si me ha golpeado fuerte. –Recupera la postura y vuelve a alcanzarlo, retomando la sonrisa tranquila y guardando silencio lo que resta del camino.

-Te lo merecías. –Dice Yukio por última vez.

* * *

Finalmente ambos han llegado a un parque cerca de la preparatoria, que cuenta con un par de canchas, bancas en áreas verdes, pasto finamente podado y árboles de copa frondosa cuando es verano, pero que a consecuencia del otoño y el invierno, han comenzado a quedarse calvos.

Deciden entonces buscarse una banca disponible y aislada del ruido para poder hablar con tranquilidad porque Kasamatsu supone, que no serán temas banales como cuestiones climáticas, asuntos de revista o cosas de las noticias. Así que en cuanto se acercan, Yukio toma asiento pero Kise se queda de pie y suspira despacio, echándole un rápido vistazo al lugar que ya le es tan familiar.

-Y.. ¿entonces? –Inquiere el capitán, acomodando el maletín a su lado y arqueando una ceja porque se pregunta si es que Ryota no piensa sentarse y hablar de una buena vez.

-Ah, no coma ansias Senpai. No es algo fácil de decir. –Se excusa el rubio, sonriendo muy suave y finalmente tomando asiento a su lado, dejando su propio maletín abajo, entre las piernas y se relaja, recargando completamente la espalda en el respaldo y mirando hacia el frente.

-Está agradable el clima a pesar del frío. Es un bonito día despejado pa…. ¡Ouch! –Detiene su discurso cuando Yukio le ha propinado un fuerte codazo que le provoca cerrar los ojos, quejarse de dolor y fruncir el cejo antes de llevarse una mano al área afectada.

-¿Quieres dejar ya de dar tantos rodeos, Kise? ¿Qué demonios es lo que necesitas decirme? –Inquiere el de ojos azules, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo mira y espera a que se recupere del reciente golpe que le acaba de propinar.

-Está bien, está bien Senpai. Lo diré de una vez. Pero por favor ya no me golpee. –Suplica mientras fuerza a sus labios a sonreír y trata de recomponerse para decirlo de una vez.

-Desde hace días yo…

* * *

**Notas**: Este fic surge de la idea de tratar de darle un "Por qué" a la relación entre estos dos. Es mas interesante cuando te enteras de cómo es que los sentimientos entre dos personas del mismo sexo evolucionan y no nacen de la /nada/. No solo porque se ven "bien" juntos o porque en la serie y el manga haya muchos contextos que nos hagan volar la imaginación y pensar que ellos podrían tener algo. Quiero narrar algo mas contundente, que haga a los lectores involucrarse en la vida de los personajes y apreciar como la amistad y los sentimientos evolucionan con el tiempo. Incluso para aquellos a los que no les gusta esta pareja, posiblemente, al ver su historia, les den una pequeña oportunidad.


End file.
